Various types of insect traps have been devised for use in the home, barn, or commercial buildings for trapping and catching flying insects. Many of these prior traps use a viscous tackifier material which holds the insect to the material ultimately resulting in the insect's death. Some of these prior flypaper traps had a lure or other chemical associated with the trap to assist in drawing the insect against the tackifier strip. Other traps have used a light source to attract the insects into contact with the flypaper such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 550,346.
Still other trap devices place the tackifier material within a container having a pluarlity of holes through which the insects fly to assist in retaining the insects in close proximity to the flypaper so that they would ultimately contact the paper and become adhered thereto. Examples of such flypaper traps are shown in German Pat. Nos. 177,502 and 374,805 and United Kingdom Pat. No. 11,689. Another known type of flypaper trap uses a coil of flypaper which is suspended from a supporting structure and extended downwardly to form a spiral like configuration, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 662,603; 882,735; and 1,031,889.
Although these prior flypaper traps work relatively satisfactory they have several disadvantages. Most of these prior flypaper traps are not reusable and have to be completely discarded upon becoming loaded with flies or surrounding dust and dirt particles. Also, dead insects or parts thereof over a period of time will drop from their stuck position on the flypaper and fall onto the surrounding surface. This unwanted dropping is very unsatisfactory and presents problems when used in a commercial establishment. Also, these totally exposed flypaper traps are a source of germs and contamination and are extremely messy to handle by the user. Furthermore, these prior traps do not provide the desired amount of attraction to bring the insect into contact with the tackifier material.
Another type of prior trap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,093 attempts to eliminate many of these problems by increasing the attraction to the insects by covering the device with a luminuous material with graphic silhouettes of flies thereon. A clear tackifier material then is applied over the silhouettes.
Thus, the need has existed for an improved flypaper trap which eliminates the problems discussed above with prior art traps and there is no known device which performs as satisfactory and as effectively as my flypaper trap disclosed below and set forth in the appended claims.